


【博君一肖】《流波书院》

by A_seven77



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 王一博 - Fandom, 肖战 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, bjyx - Freeform, 博君一肖 - Freeform, 王一博 - Freeform, 肖战 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_seven77/pseuds/A_seven77
Summary: 古代架空 书院同窗  同龄设定
Relationships: bjyx - Relationship, 博君一肖 - Relationship, 王一博, 肖战 - Relationship
Comments: 23
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

01.

《山海经》有曰：东海中有流波山，入海七千里。

流波岛也因身为湖心唯一的小岛而得名，岛上的书院原是有名字的，后来因流波二字叫得实在响亮，便索性改了名字叫流波书院。

流波书院出过好些秀才与举人，其中官拜最高的自是正元五年考中进士，如今已是当朝太尉的王太尉。

院仕韩先生王太尉当学生时候的老师，在流波书院教了二十余载的书，德高望重。再加上流波书院又是远近各县唯一的书院，自然是门生不断。

肖战在流波书院读书两年有余了，因家境清寒，平日里便勤工俭学，帮着书院里做些杂活。

那日散学，韩先生叫肖战留下，跟他说过两日有个学生要来书院，叫王一博，你到时候叫上厨房的张顺，同你一起去码头接他。

肖战应下了。

梅雨季节就是这样的，说下便下。

次日清晨开始的雨，到夜里都没停过，湖里水位涨了不少，风也大了，连流波岛到岸上每日一班的船也不开了。

淅淅沥沥的雨打在窗外的芭蕉叶上，又滴滴答答落在舍前的石阶上，肖战躺在书舍里，裹紧了被子。心想，雨这样大，连船都没有，这个叫王一博的人或许明日不会来了。

梅雨天气让人贪睡。

肖战被张伯叫起来的时候正好梦到屋顶漏水，淌得他满床都是，慌慌张张地掀开被子要确认，被张伯拦住，说：那个学生来了。

肖战愣了一会儿才清醒，反应过来张伯说的是什么，问道："已经到书院了？"

"倒没有，是差了人来书院报信，说到了，让我们去接。"张伯一遍说着一边把穿着中衣的肖战从竹床上请下来，"诶哟，您可快些吧，您是没看到报信那人的脸色。"

雨还是没停。

肖战顺手拿了把油纸伞便跟张伯以及报信那人往码头方向赶过去。

肖战知道流波书院名声在外，每隔一两月便有慕名而来的新生，他接惯了新生，只当王一博是像往常一般的学生，没多想别的。

一路上说了话，才知道前来报信的是王家的家丁，王家的船到码头已经有些时候了，只因为水位高，风又大，无法泊岸，才差家丁去书院叫人的。

往常学生都是自己来书院，也有父母亲陪同过来的，像王一博这样有大船送，又有家丁陪着来的，肖战属实是头一次见。

想来这王一博定矜贵得很。

拴绳抛到岸上，他们三人一同使劲将船往岸边拉，待接近码头，船上又下来两个家丁帮忙，这才成功泊岸。

张伯跟来是来帮忙搬行李的，肖战嘛，要是像往常一样的话，他是负责领着新生，顺便介绍介绍书院。

等靠了岸，几个家丁便各忙各的，有去固定栓绳的，有去船上往码头搬行李的，只留下肖战跟张伯在原地，有些不知所措。

晃神间，听到一个家丁的声音说：少爷，我们到了。

肖战才往船上望去，入眼的便是帷帘下一双白色的靴子。

家丁站在甲板上，给即将走出来的少爷打伞，自己半边肩膀湿了个透。

一个浪打过来，船身晃了晃，从甲板往艞板上走的人便一个趔趄。

肖战本就待人接物温和有礼，遇到这样的情景，想都没想便伸手要去扶他："小心！"

没曾想那人自己在甲板上站住了脚，推开了肖战的手，淡淡的语气说："不用。"

肖战扭头跟张伯对视了一眼，耸了耸肩，便同他们一起往书院去了。

肖战走在后头，从油纸伞的缺口往前，看那个叫王一博的人，他肩膀以上都笼在大纸伞里，肖战连他什么样都没看着。

拾级而上，肖战低头只看到那双白靴子上面白色的衣摆在眼前起起落落。

肖战心想，这样好的绸缎，打湿了怪可惜了。

TBC  
\--------------------  
紧紧抓住突如其来的灵感，先把第一章写粗来～


	2. Chapter 2

02.

近年来学生多了许多，旧的校舍已经不够住了，新的校舍尚在建设中。最近来的学生都勉强挤旧校舍，等秋天新校舍完工后再搬进去。

肖战自然也以为他是要把王一博领到旧校舍去入住。

泊船这样的小事对干力气活的人来说简直轻而易举，可对肖战这样手无缚鸡之力的读书人来说，大雨里泊船已经耗去他大半的力气，衣服也被雨淋得半湿，贴在身上。

整个书院依山而建，校舍在半山腰上，往上是他们的学堂所在，再往上是书舍，书院藏书的地方，也是现在肖战住的地方。

张伯领着他们走得飞快，肖战落了在后面，等他好不容易掐着腰爬完石阶，校舍门口却不见他们几个的身影。

张伯在高处吆喝他快上去，肖战叹了口气继续走，只见五人通通站在书舍门口，王一博的几箱行李整齐地放在连廊下的地上。

肖战皱了皱眉，收起伞进到连廊里，把张伯拉到一旁，小声说：“您带错路了吧，校舍在下边。”说着他朝下面的校舍使了个眼色。

张伯笑着顺手接过肖战手里的伞，伸到檐角外抖了抖，收起来靠到一旁的柱子上，摆摆手说：“没弄错，没弄错，韩先生特意交代了让新来的这位学生住书舍，等过几个月新校舍建好了再搬。”

肖战扶上脖子扭了扭头，正好对上不远处王一博的眼睛，那双眼睛透过雨帘冷冷淡淡地望过来。肖战挤出个尴尬的微笑，抱着手臂转身背对王一博，抬起手抵在嘴边，对张伯说：“他住书舍，我住哪里呀？”

书舍里有个小房间，多年前原是账房先生住的，现在韩夫人在管书院的帐，自然也用不着账房先生，房间便空下了。

后来肖战来流波书院，家里交不上束脩，韩先生便免了他的，给他勤工俭学的机会，除了接新学生等内务外再帮着打理书社。得知肖战家是开裁缝铺的以后，流波书院的校服生意也分了一些给他们家，再加上肖战聪慧，韩先生很愿意留他。

张伯想也没想：“自然是你两人同住。”  
“……”  
“都是男孩子嘛，没什么的。”  
“……”  
“屏风我都给你准备好了。”  
“……”

书社里那间房说不上大，但两张竹榻还是绰绰有余。肖战没了反驳的理由，佯装生气地瞪了张伯一眼，转过身对着王家主仆四人微笑起来：“我来开门。”

王一博朝他作了个揖。

经过王一博身边时，肖战特意低头看了一眼他的衣摆，白色的绸缎已被溅湿，暗色泥浆沾在衣摆的边缘，雨水顺着缎面往上爬，已经渗到了王一博那件外袍的膝盖位置。

肖战心想，这样好的绸缎，打湿了真可惜。

肖战一个人住的时候，里头布置简单，他的床挨着窗边，一个以前就有的小衣橱放在床对面，靠近门边是一张小的四方桌，上有烛台，方便他夜里看书。

王一博的东西搬进来后，四方桌便挪到了床跟衣橱之间，两人的床一里一外，中间一排屏风将一间屋子隔成了两个小天地。

天黑时，肖战见王一博还未收拾完，便把四方桌上的蜡烛递给了他，王一博说了声谢谢，将屏风稍稍往外挪了些，在墙与屏风中间放了个矮矮的踩脚凳，烛台放在上面，这样屏风两边的人都能照到。

夜里王一博收拾得差不多了，他隔着屏风问里头的人要不要吹蜡烛？

肖战看了一眼，说没事，你吹吧。

王一博轻轻嗯了一声，却并不急于将蜡烛吹灭。

入夜时分雨便已经停了，可现下窗外的檐角还在嗒嗒地滴着水，啪嗒，啪嗒，一下又一下的声响在这夜深人静的时刻尤其清晰。

躺在床上，肖战忽然发现自己跟这位新舍友还没正正紧紧地说过话，他手臂枕在头下，在床上思前想后，最后想了一句：“诶，你家家丁住哪？”

只听见屏风那边先是掀被子的声音，接着竹榻响起了吱嘎声，想来那边该是翻了个身，王一博答：“他们今日已经回去了。”

得到回答的肖战点了点头，喃喃自语道，也对，还没见过哪个学生带着家丁来上课的呢。

说完他自己忽然意识到这句话可能会让王一博误会，他想表达的是正式上课时期带家丁，而非入学第一日带家丁。

“王一博，我不是那个意思……”肖战赶忙解释，语气有些焦急，他可不想第一日便得罪新舍友，以后还得住一块儿呢，嗯……至少接下来的几个月是。

王一博只是淡淡说了句：“无妨。”好像并不在意。

为了让方才那个话头赶紧过去，肖战又道：“好像还没介绍过我自己，我叫肖战。”

“我知道。”

肖战翻了个身，朝蜡烛的方向侧躺着，那一明一灭跳动的烛火跳得他心慌。肖战暗暗打定了主意，改日一定得寻个好的灯罩。

“韩先生信里说的，说来接我的人叫肖战，看到模样俊俏的那个便是。”

肖战还在想灯罩的事情，冷不防听见有人夸自己，便嘿嘿笑出了声：“哪里哪里，韩先生谬赞了。”

屏风那边也轻笑了一声，他顿了顿，又道：“今日有劳你了。”

“哪里的话，”肖战被夸得美滋滋的，连平日里那份矜持也没有了，他在床上做了个抱拳的手势，“韩先生交代的任务自是重中之重，虽万死，其尤必达之。”旁人听了，这便是十足的油滑腔调。

屏风那头很轻地哼了一声，伸出一只手挥了挥，将烛灯熄了：“不早了，睡吧。”

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

03.

肖战每日要打铃，起得早一些，出门时必然经过王一博床边。他怕吵醒王一博，已然轻手轻脚了，可王一博睡眠浅，肖战一走，他便也醒了。

王一博起身慢慢收拾了床褥，等他抱着书要出门时，差点被急匆匆跑回来的肖战撞个满怀。  
肖战急剌剌地把王一博往屋里拽，嘴里说着差点忘记了这件大事，穿过屏风在那头翻找什么东西。  
末了肖战抱着书，捧着把皮尺出来，对王一博说：“快脱衣服。”  
“？”  
见王一博还愣在原地，肖战便走过来将两人的书都放到了一旁的床上，道：“昨日忙忘了，要给你量尺寸做校服来着。”  
王一博明白过来，自己动手开始脱外袍，眼看着中衣也要脱了，肖战忙制止：“只脱外袍就行……可以量了。”

先量肩宽再量腰围，王一博打开双臂抬起来。  
肖战比王一博高一些，得微微屈膝才好量，他下巴虚搭在王一博肩上，手执皮尺，双手环过王一博的腰，再将皮尺从腰后拉到身前。

自从肖战来流波书院以后，大部分新生的校服都是他量的尺寸，他再将这些尺寸整理好托要下山的人送到他家的裁缝铺，不出两日，新校服便做好捎过来了。

于肖战而言，量尺寸本是驾轻就熟的事，今天却似乎没那么容易，大抵本是打铃的时间，他却急急忙忙把王一博推回书舍量衣裳的缘故。

王一博的头发很多，有两缕落在胸前，正好蹭在肖战侧脸跟鼻子上，怪痒的，肖战觉得自己要是还没量好，这个喷嚏就要打在王一博身上了，这样想着手上动作便麻利了些。

眼下快上课了，下面的学堂人声嘈杂，热闹得紧，王一博忽然扭头问肖战：“你不去打铃？”

皮尺刚从王一博腰后拉出来，肖战却被王一博突如其来的话给吓一跳。

倒不是因为这句话的内容吓到了肖战，而是王一博忽然扭头冲他说话时那扑在肖战耳根的热气吓了他一跳。  
肖战手一松，刚搭上头的皮尺便掉了。

肖战一边解释一边岔开腿重新环住王一博的腰摸索那头掉下的皮尺：“这不是在打铃前先给你量衣裳嘛，张伯正好今日要去城里采买粮菜。”

“他今日把你的尺寸送下山去，过两日校服就能取了，若是今日你的尺寸没下山，便要等上半个月才能拿到，我这不是为了让你能早日穿上校服嘛。”  
王一博：“有劳费心了。”

肖战嘻嘻笑了一下，低头看了眼皮尺上王一博的腰围，小声嘀咕了 一句：“腰还挺细。”  
王一博大约是没听清，问：“什么？”  
肖战抬起头来:“没什么，再量个身长就好了。”

王一博识趣地转过身背对肖战，听到肖战在身后说：“看来我们差不多嘛。你的衣长需短一些，不过我的校服你应该也能穿，你要不要穿我的？”

王一博回过身，从上往下将肖战打量了一番，一边拿起床上的外袍穿上，一边道：“你不是说过两日就能取了吗？我的衣服跟校服颜色相近，姑且先将就几日吧。”

王一博话音刚落，就听到下面有人在喊：“打铃的上哪去了？？？”

肖战大呼糟了，拉着王一博冲出书舍，从石阶上往下跑，王一博忽然拽了拽肖战，指指身后说：“书。”  
两个人又急急忙忙跑回去拿书。  
也不知道哪里好笑了，待冲到学堂门口，两个人都是嬉皮笑脸的模样。

那位满面白须的莫先生正手执戒尺站在门口，不紧不慢地问：“来者报上名来。”  
“学生王一博。”  
“学生肖战。”  
“王一博？你就是昨日新来的学生？”  
“正是。”  
“新来不懂规矩，第一次尚可原谅，下次不可再犯。”莫先生朝王一博点了点头，示意他先进去。  
王一博低头道是，却仍在原地等肖战。

莫先生又扭头看向肖战：“肖战，你卯时不打铃是疏于职守，迟到更是明知故犯，罚两下戒尺。”

王一博想说些什么，就被肖战挡在了身后。  
肖战脸上堆起笑：“莫老师~学生今年从未迟到，打铃也从未有缺，今日一次，您就当没看到好不好？”

莫先生被肖战吵得烦了，站在门口往里头瞧了瞧，里面鸦雀无声，都竖起耳朵看热闹呢。  
莫先生咳了咳，将门合起来，小声道：“那就罚一下。”  
里头一众学生便听到了肖战宰猪般的嚎叫声。

两人迟到了，只有最后一排有位置，现下肖战正在纸上写字。  
“你在写什么？”王一博问。  
“你的肩宽，腰围，身长啊。”  
“写这些做什么？”

肖战白了王一博一眼，一脸这你都不知道的表情：“难不成与你情定三生呀。”

窗口传来了一声类似鸟啼的声音，肖战将纸团成一团，悄悄探出身，将纸团从窗口抛了出去。

王一博看向肖战，笑着说：“我知道了。”

两人人对视了片刻，便莫名其妙大笑起来。

只听见莫先生在前排呵了一声：“肖战你给我站起来！”

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

04.

王一博回到书舍时看见肖战胸前背着个包袱，从屏风后头走出来，穿着便服像是要外出的模样，便问：“你要去哪？”

肖战朝王一博眯起眼睛笑了笑：“去城里给你拿校服。”王一博的校服做好了，本可以搭船送过来，但肖战连续两个休沐日都没回家了，便想趁着这次拿校服的机会回去一趟。

于王一博而言，这几日，肖战不论是作为舍友还是作为同窗都帮了他许多。

明年秋天就要参加院试了，像肖战这样有才华又脑瓜伶俐的人，不该被这些琐事所阻的。于是肖战就看到了王一博脸上那一闪而过的不满与愤懑，只听见他沉声道：“我陪你去。”

“？”肖战有些摸不着头脑，王一博这神情分明是……不高兴？肖战心想我不过回家而已，又不是不回来。

他干嘛不高兴？？

“我明日就回来了。”肖战说。

王一博敛了敛神情，脸上恢复平静，语气缓和道：“来时太匆忙，没顾得上去城里，所以想去看看。”

原来如此，肖战松了口气。回过神来以后，肖战？？？我为什么又松了口气？？

跟王一博当舍友的这些天，肖战发觉他并没有一开始表现出来的那种冷漠，那时的冷漠只是因为慢热而已。

总的来说，是个正常人，不难相处。

可肖战不想在难得的休沐日还给人当向导，又不好意思直接拒绝。  
他偏头眨了眨眼睛，道：“可以呀。不过休沐日离开书院的学生都要去莫先生那报备，诸如几时走几时回来。你赶紧去，我先到山下码头等你。”

王一博点了点头，出门找莫先生报备。

眼见着王一博离开，肖战赶快捂紧了胸口的包袱朝山下跑。只要王一博没赶上船，他就不用当向导了。

好不容易到了码头，只见好几个学生齐刷刷地站在岸边，船夫正在修理船板，说是因为接连梅雨，船头那块经常踩的木头便烂了。不过马上就好了，请读书人稍安勿躁。

肖战方才跑得急，气喘吁吁的，脸都快白了，他挤到人群前方去瞧修葺的情况，时不时回头看看王一博有没有追上来。

船正准备要走了，肖战松了口气，幸好。

船上一个学生突然喊道：“师傅且慢，还有一人。”

众人朝栈道望去，只见远处一个白色身影正往这边跑过来。

当时若是有人注意到肖战的表情，那张好看的脸此刻必是惨不忍睹。

“多谢你等我。”王一博挨着肖战高兴地坐下。

肖战觉得位子挤了些，往旁边挪了挪。他吃了瘪，悻悻道：“不谢。”

船夫与肖战似乎很是熟稔，一路上聊着天。王一博坐在肖战身边，也不搭话，闭目养神听他们闲聊。

船夫不知说了句什么，王一博便听到肖战笑起来了，肖战大笑时会不自觉地耸动肩膀，没轻没重地撞过来，来来回回地碰在他肩侧。

很快就到岸了。

一上岸，便有水边洗衣的妇人跟肖战打招呼，肖战笑嘻嘻地卖乖，喊妇人婶婶。

两人一齐往肖家的裁缝铺走，等行至人少处，王一博忽然问肖战：“他们，都认得你？”

肖战道：“那是自然，整个书院，数我跑得最多了。”说完肖战又回头补充了一句：“当然，我那可都是因为公务。”

王一博低低笑了一声，便没再说话。

肖战想起王一博在书院时，有那么一会儿是不高兴的，便不放心又扭头瞅了瞅他。那张白白净净的小脸上，此刻居然看不出来一点儿喜怒哀乐来。

可肖战还是觉得身旁的人有些闷，便与他搭话：“你家在京城？”

王一博轻轻嗯了一声，算是回应。

肖战又道：“随县可小了，京城我没去过，大吗？”

“你想去吗？”

“想是想的，不过路途远了些。”肖战拿指背蹭了蹭鼻尖，道：“还是等进了会试再说吧，到时候就能去了。”

“除夕假的时候，你可以跟我一起回京城。”王一博说。

“除夕节去京城？”

“嗯。”

“去京城，我住哪儿呀？”

“你若不嫌弃，可以住我家。”

肖战扑哧笑了出来，轻轻推了王一博一把，道：“谁过年上别人家里呀。”

王一博便噤了声，没再说话。

肖战听了王一博邀请他去京城，还让自己住他家的这番话，开始反思自己今日的行径，从不情愿给王一博做向导，到想趁开船的时候甩开往王一博……而王一博孜然一身来书院念书，人生地不熟的，真是……太可怜了！

铁石心肠如肖战，此时此刻心里居然隐隐有些内疚，便想哄哄王一博：“你知道青果吗？”

王一博眯着眼睛想了一会儿，道：“知道。”

肖战立刻瞪起了漂亮的大眼睛，摇着食指说王一博：“你不简单。”

王一博解释道：“小时候曾随父亲到过随县，吃过。”

两人一边走，一边有一搭没一搭地聊着。肖战：“那你喜欢吃什么馅儿的？”

王一博有些不明白似的问了句什么？

“青果呀，你喜欢什么馅儿的？”

王一博：“我只吃过咸的。”

肖战瞥了王一博一眼，道：“咸的有什么意思呀，甜的才好吃。走，小爷今日就带你去吃整个随县最好吃的——甜馅儿青果。”

话音刚落，肖战就做了个“请”的姿势，表示他们到了。

王一博抬头一看，这家小店的匾额上书：肖氏裁缝铺。  
王一博：“……”

“不是说吃青果吗？”

肖战：“我娘做的青果在随县敢称第二，无人能做第一。”

王一博：“……”

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

05.

肖氏裁缝铺传到肖战父亲这一辈，是第三代，几代人辛辛苦苦守着这一间铺子，到了肖战这代，才算真正出了一个读书人。

小时候肖战抓周在毛笔跟皮尺之间徘徊了许久，最后关头抓了毛笔。肖家人觉得这是天意，加上肖战本人乖巧善读书，即便砸锅卖铁也要让他有书念的。

两人进门时，正伏案裁布的肖母背对着他们：“客官随便看——”话没说话，抬头才发现进来的是肖战。

肖母哎呦了一声，高兴坏了，拉着儿子瞧了半天，又捏了捏脸颊，说肖战瘦了。

肖战抿嘴笑了笑，撒娇说：“哪有嘛，我每次回来您都说我瘦了。”

母子二人说了好一会儿话，肖战才想起王一博还在旁边，赶紧把他拉过来介绍，说这是王一博，跟我住一个屋的同学，上次送来的尺寸就是他的校服。

王一博朝肖母作揖，唤她伯母。

肖母笑着说好好好，又推了推肖战：“还不请王公子到里面坐。”

肖战用力点了点头，表示遵命，转过身朝王一博做了个“请”的手势，憋着笑：“王公子里面请~”

肖战的眼睛同他母亲的很像，但眼尾要更细长一些，含着笑意瞧人的时候眼波流转，一双大眼睛春水盈盈，王一博一时间不知用什么词来形容才好。

门帘布一掀，入眼的是个小院子，院子中间有个花架，灰色的木藤缠绕而上，探出架子的那条枝上还挂着几串将谢未谢的紫藤花，恰要碰到瓦檐。

花架下一个石桌，肖战招呼王一博坐下，又起身去接肖母手里的茶。

吃了一盅茶，稍作歇息了一会儿。

肖母道：“王公子，校服昨日就做好了，你要不要试试？若是哪里不合适就再改改。”

王一博刚想说不用，肖战便替他安排了：“要的要的。”

肖战总觉得王一博一旦安静下来，就是一副不太开心的模样，而这样的不开心，是由他引起的。因此他希望在他想到让王一博开心的法子之前，王一博千万不要闲着。

他推着王一博去院前铺子试衣服，不想试衣的布间里有客人，他们只好拿了校服又折回院子。

肖战：“带你去我屋里换吧。”

王一博正走到花架旁，转身对他说话，语气平和：“无妨，就在这里试吧。”说完背对肖战开始解衣服。

小花坛里的美人蕉长得正旺盛，郁郁葱葱的绿簇中几朵红花娇艳得能滴出血来。肖战的视线慢慢从美人蕉上收回，只见眼前横着一只手，目光往上是王一博紧实的手臂跟肩膀，裸露出来的上半身与他的脸一样，白净。

宽肩窄腰的身形看起来也并不像肖战量尺寸那日摸起来的那样瘦弱。

肖战此时不知是在看人还是看人身后的美人蕉，竟愣了一下，直到王一博咳了一声，他才回过神来：“怎么……连里面的也脱了？”

王一博：“……你手上的校服不正是里中外三件吗？”

肖战低头看了看挂在自己小臂上的校服，还真是……

他原地哼了一声，向前一步将手上的衣服往王一博怀里塞：“你换吧，我不看你。”说完肖战便转身回铺子，却在门帘落下的瞬间听到了王一博低低的笑声。

肖战闻声从门帘下露出半张脸，恶狠狠地瞪了王一博一眼。

王一博没想到自己在肖战面前换衣服，肖战是这样的反应，觉得有些好笑。于是便来了兴致想逗逗他，于是他朝着即将缩回脑袋的肖战喊道：“你不看看吗？你要我试的。”

门帘又落下了，连同肖战的半张脸也在帘后隐去。不消片刻，门帘又被掀了起来，肖战换了件窄袖的衣服进到院子里，肩上挂着一根皮尺。

此时王一博已换好了里衣，看着肖战认真地问：“你们铺子平时都是怎么招呼客人试衣服的？”他真诚发问的模样看起来是真的好奇，而非打趣肖战。

肖战一脸“王一博你给我等着瞧”的表情，从屋檐下走出去帮王一博更衣。

他站在王一博身后，腰带从王一博抬起的腋下穿过去，从腹部绕了一圈回到肖战手里。他捏着腰带两端，在王一博的腰侧来回调整，确保两边多出来的长度一样以后，再绕回到王一博腹部。

裁缝铺招呼客人试衣服时，除了系腰带的最后一步，其他时候都是站在客人身后的。因为铜镜在前，他们不能站在前面挡住客人看衣服的视线。

可肖战连系腰带的最后一步也不想站到王一博身前去，没来由的，就是……不太想。

肖战仍站在王一博身后，给束了两圈儿的腰带做最后的打结。他梗着脖子往后，尽量让自己不要一不小心撞到王一博的后背。腰带一抽紧，王一博便倒吸了一口气。

肖战以为王一博有诈，便没理会，继续以“人在王一博身后，双手穿过他腋下”的姿势给他打第二个结。

一双温热的大手忽然覆到肖战手上，王一博按住肖战在他腰上忙活的手，轻声道：“太紧了。”

肖战哦了一声，慌忙地从王一博手下抽出双手，换上了缓解尴尬的嬉皮笑脸：“我故意的。”

肖战弯腰从王一博横着的手臂下钻到他身前，仔仔细细为王一博束好了腰带，肩膀、腰侧等未舒展开的部位，一一捋好。

从下往上将王一博身上的衣服瞧了一遍，鼓掌道：“就说嘛，我量得多准，正正合身。”

肖战做这些的时候，视线并没有往上与王一博对视，但他不用看，也知道身前的人一直盯着自己。

肖母掀起门帘对他俩说差不多可以吃饭了，肖战才终于解脱。他在逃跑之前对王一博说：“校服换下来先放这里，我先去厨房帮忙！”

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

06.

晚饭现做青果是来不及了，肖母便多做了几个菜，算是招待王一博。

肖战的家不大，自然也没有客房。  
平时肖战在书院多，一般时候家里来客人了，肖战的房间便成了客房。今日王一博在肖家，也只能与肖战同住了。

肖母抱了两床被子上楼来，给他们铺好，临走前对王一博说，战战睡相不好，可要委屈王公子了。

王一博微笑着摇摇头，表示并不介意。

等肖母走了，肖战才抱着不知何处找来的纱罩走进房门。

王一博：“你睡相不好？”

肖战听了皱了皱眉，露出一种被揭短的表情，道：“是不是我娘说的？”

王一博背过身将脱下的外袍挂好，在肖战看不到的地方轻轻笑了一下。  
坐到床前脱鞋时，看向肖战：“所以是真的？”

肖战用剪子修理了灯芯，给烛台罩上纱罩，才朝床边走去。这下换成一副满不在意的模样：“是不是真的，睡过不就知道了嘛。”

他在弯腰脱鞋子时，忽然意识到方才自己说的话有些歧义，猛地抬起头想要辩解：“我的意思是——”

“你睡里边还是外边？”

“啊？”肖战愣了愣，低头看了一眼床上的两张被褥，眼珠子转转又往王一博身上瞥了一眼，道：“……里边吧。”他是真的睡相不好，睡外边他怕自己掉下去。

王一博先前一直背对着自己在整理床褥，想来自己那句话他应该是没听到。

肖战吹了灯，摸黑越过王一博，爬到里面在另一头躺下了。

翻来覆去，却怎么也睡不着。

肖战床前的窗只开了一条缝，月光透过那条窄窄的缝，斜斜地照进来。

肖战想到今日院子里自己那副模样，便觉得自己一个堂堂大男人好似被王一博给占了便宜。

肖战是什么人呀，这，必然是要讨回来的。他撑起脑袋，问：“王一博，你睡着了吗？”

王一博有些认床，即便没有睡着也是在闭目养神的，不像肖战，在床上辗转反侧，还时不时踢到他，看来睡相的确不好。

过了好一会儿，王一博才道：“怎么了？”

听到王一博的回应，肖战又往王一博那边靠了靠，小声问：“你……弄过没有？”

“？”

“就是那个……”

肖战以为王一博没听懂自己的意思，便沿着被褥边缘，将腿伸进了王一博的被褥里。

棉被下，肖战的脚尖轻轻碰了碰王一博的大腿外侧。

王一博还是没反应。

就在肖战以为王一博睡着了的时候，他的脚腕被一只大手按住了。

肖战踢了几下，没挣开，慌张中佯装镇定，道：“你做什么？”

王一博反问道：“你做什么？”

肖战本想逗逗王一博，挽回自己在院子里的落荒而逃，可脚腕被抓住的瞬间，他心底还是闪过一丝慌乱。

大抵是因为脸皮不够厚。

肖战在黑暗中叹了口气，这叫什么，这叫偷鸡不成蚀把米！

他没作声，在被子下拉扯了一番，搞得他半个身子都快被拽进王一博被窝了，王一博依旧没撒手。

肖战此刻才真正意识到，王一博此人有时候可不像他外表看起来这样的敦厚老实，至少在他面前是，自己那点小伎俩在王一博面前似乎根本不值一提。

他的确是拿不准王一博会做出什么的，于是悻悻地偃旗息鼓，说话的音调里带着求饶的语气：“王一博，好痛啊。”

王一博这才放开了他。

经历了刚才那一番拉锯，肖战躺在与王一博一被之隔的地方，更加睡不着了。

过了好久，肖战听到王一博翻了个身，低哑的声音道：“屋子里是不是有酒？”

肖战半支起身子，使劲儿吸了吸鼻子，还真有！

“在床下，”肖战说：“肯定是我爹藏我屋子里的，我娘平时不让他喝。”

“酒是什么滋味？”

肖战的爹爱喝酒，后来家里的酒便全让她娘给卖了，因此肖战从小到大喝酒的机会少之又少，可到底是喝过的，他刚想给王一博描述，忽然反应过来：“你没喝过？”

王一博从被子里坐起来，此刻月光正好照到他下巴上，肖战看见他在月光下摇了摇头。

两人从床下翻出来半坛子酒，倒在饮水的瓷碗里喝。酒很烈，王一博喝第一口就吐了出来，扶着床沿使劲儿咳嗽。

肖战一手端着酒，一边靠过去给王一博拍拍背，教他咪小口一点。

窗子被打开，清冷的月光顿时泄满了大半个屋子，两人罩在月光里，偷偷喝酒。

王一博从地上爬起来，靠在窗栏上往外瞧，楼下是一条窄街，临着河水。

“好冷清啊。”王一博嘟喃着说。

他有些醉了，说话的语调跟平时清醒的时候很不一样，吐字更混浊些，有些慵懒。

肖战嘿嘿笑出了声：“你也不想想现在几更了，这时候要是热闹，那才有鬼。”

他也扒拉着床沿站起来，走到王一博身边，跟他一起靠在窗栏上。

“中秋节跟元宵的晚上，这下面，”肖战拿下巴指了指楼下裁缝铺门口的窄街，“有放花灯又有游河的，热闹得不得了。”

那面窗本就不大，两人肩头挨着肩头才堪堪站得下。两人离得极近，肖战都能感觉到王一博呼出来的滚烫的鼻息，以及他带着酒气的话：“那我们……中秋来看花灯。”

“看花灯你就开心吗？”

微醺的王一博点点头，脸颊粉扑扑的。他扒着窗沿，上半身往外探，肖战害怕他掉下去，赶紧上前拦住王一博的腰，只听见王一博软糯的语气答他：“看花灯就开心。”

过了一会儿，王一博忽然扭头凑近肖战耳边，轻声说：“我没弄过。”

TBC  
—————-  
圣诞快乐🎄🎄🎄


	7. Chapter 7

07.

回书院的路上，淅淅沥沥又下起雨来。

若光是下雨，倒也没什么，到了湖中心，风愈发大了，吹得船难以前行，吹得船上的人歪歪扭扭。

船夫原处停下来等雨停。

船上都是休沐日归来的学生，风大，有伞的都在篷下打起了伞，往中间靠拢，这样能少淋些雨。

肖战坐船喜欢最边儿的位，一路能看看水啊鱼啊不至于那么无聊。现下他那儿却正当风口，小雨随着大风往他身上浇。

雨是不大，可任谁经不住这样灌。肖战刚想起来换个中间的位置，一只大手握着伞便倾了过来，罩住了他露在风雨里的大半个肩头。

肖战不用抬头看也知道是王一博。

“谢谢。”

“你靠过来点儿。”

“……哦。”肖战照做，往王一博那边挪了挪。

肖战心底生出点紧张，低头盯着自己跟旁边王一博的鞋子，因为避雨两人坐得紧，连鞋尖儿也紧挨着。

棕色的厚油纸伞下昏昏暗暗，将肖战整个人笼在一种与外界隔绝的暖黄里。

纸伞压得低，肖战抬头往王一博那侧瞧，只能看到王一博下巴以下的部位。

肖战这才注意到王一博的脸型其实很好看。

正面线条柔和，一张小小的白白的巴掌脸，侧面的轮廓线更硬朗些。往下是凸起的喉结，肖战不自觉伸手摸了把自己的喉结，皱了皱眉，心想，王一博的怎么这么大。

王一博的喉结滚了滚，牵起脖子上的肌肤也随着动了动。  
肖战也随着王一博的动作咽了口水，顿了一会儿，随即咳了咳，右脸莫名其妙烧起来。

船在湖中心停了有半个多时辰，等风小了才继续往书院去。

下船时肖战腿都僵了，王一博拉了他一把，开玩笑说：“腿软？”

肖战斜了王一博一眼，道：“……僵了。”半个时辰一动不动，你试试？

王一博看肖战的确是行动不便的模样，也不跟他开玩笑了：“要不我背你？”

肖战望了望山脚下通往书院的石阶，一眼看不到头，便说：“我怕你小身板不行。”

肖战眼见着王一博不服气的表情就要来背他，又道：“你还是扶我一把吧。”

夜里肖战忽然想起今日背回来的包袱里还有他娘给他跟王一博的青果，甜馅儿的。

昨日太晚了来不及做，今天做好了让肖战背回来。

屏风那头的烛光还亮着，肖战知道王一博还没睡，便问王一博要不要吃青果，昨天没吃着的今儿给补上。

王一博翻了一页书，在屏风那头说太晚了明日再吃吧。

肖战一个鲤鱼打挺翻起来走到屏风跟前，踮着脚尖儿，下巴磕在屏风顶端，跟王一博对望，说隔夜了不好吃。

王一博轻笑了一声，放下手里的书卷，说：“那就今晚吃。”

肖战说青果是糯米做的，冷吃伤胃，要热了才好吃。又拎了一把钥匙在王一博面前晃晃，说去厨房。

王一博对吃的没那么大兴趣，怎么吃，对他来说其实无所谓。只是原来他在京城都没遇到过这样的，觉得新奇是真的。

黑灯瞎火的，两个人偷摸着往厨房跑。

分工合作，一人找笼屉，一人生火。  
肖战往王一博手里塞了个火折子，安排他去生火。  
可……王一博哪里生过什么火呀，又不想被肖战说不行，只能硬着头皮上。

王一博生了半天，也没见半个火星子出来。肖战把锅里的东西都弄妥当了，才发现锅里一点儿热气也没有。

本想奚落几句，见王一博弄了一脸的灰，便忍不住大笑起来，边笑边从王一博手里拿过火折子，说还是得靠哥哥我。

锅里热气冒好一会儿了，肖战生了火手脏，让王一博揭开锅盖看看青果热没热。

王一博拿了一个左手抛右手，说里面应该热了你尝尝。吹了吹，递到肖战嘴边。

肖战就着王一博的手，咬了一口，点点头说可以了。

肖战说完就看到王一博沿着他刚才咬过的地方，一口咬了下去，接着整个吃完。

嘴里嚼着的青果顿时没了滋味儿，心里觉得怪别扭的，肖战想，他怎么不嫌？

在肖战的印象中，只有他爹会吃他娘吃剩的东西。

肖战又睡不着了，脑海里不断浮现方才厨房里王一博咬青果的模样。

王一博张嘴的时候他能看到他的舌尖往前抵。

肖战他娘做青果时会给掌心抹上菜油，防止面团粘手，因此青果表面是有一层油的。

王一博的嘴唇本就饱满，沾了油后，整个嘴唇看起来亮晶晶的，像抹了蜜，咂吧一口估计也得是甜的吧。

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

08.

初秋很快过去。

山脚下码头旁的荷叶也败得差不多了，书院里差了一帮勤工俭学的学生来摸藕，给学生们添伙食，有些自给自足的意思。

一帮年轻人一边摸藕一边玩水，玩得过了，大日头下肖战身上湿了也没在意，但没禁住傍晚的冷风，回书院后知后觉地感觉难受，到书舍倒头就睡，连身上沾到的泥也没来得及洗。

肖战受了凉，身上不舒服，夜里在屏风这头哼哼唧唧。

没多久便感觉到一双凉凉的手摸上来，在他额头、脸颊、脖颈各处都探了探，又往下握了握他的手。

那人走了不久又回来，迷迷糊糊中肖战感觉自己的衣领被拉开，冷帕子覆上来给他擦了擦脖子跟耳后，又给擦了额头和手心，散些热能好受些。

王一博发现肖战一直半睁着眼睛盯自己，停下来问这样看我做什么。  
肖战也不回话，就钝钝地看着他，眼尾微红，眼眶湿湿的氤氲着雾气。

肖战拉住王一博的手，枕在脸下，他的手冰冰凉凉的，肖战的脸滚烫滚烫。  
肖战闭上眼睛，想着永远贴着这抹冰凉才好。

肖战鼻头酸酸的，身上不好受，心里也不好受，他没在书院生过病，以前他在家生病的时候，都是他爹娘照顾他。

想到这，肖战委屈地把脸埋进王一博的掌心，埋了一会儿，自己又抹了把脸，说：“王一博你真好。”

“我中秋节……一定带你看花灯。”

“好。”

王一博伸手拨了拨垂在肖战额前的碎发，静静地看了他一会儿，又拿了枕头给他垫高，说先把药喝了。

肖战坐起来就着王一博的手想把碗里的汤药一口闷了，汤药不烫嘴，可肖战含了一大口才发现这药比他想象中的苦，一口苦药堵在嘴里不上不下。

王一博的大手覆上来，轻轻捂住肖战的嘴，说：“咽下去。”

肖战倒是很听话，强压着胃里那股子难受劲儿，把嘴里的给咽了下去。

咽完的刹那，肖战咂吧了一下嘴，齿间丝丝地抽气儿，感觉药汁流过的嗓子都被腌坏了，苦得很。

“什么药啊，这么——”

肖战倏地瞪大了眼睛。

王一博靠过来，大拇指指腹给肖战抹了抹嘴角，一个看似非常稀松平常的动作。又继续用调羹给肖战喂剩下的：“喝完药就不难受了。”

肖战不知道自己后来是怎么喝完的，满眼只记着王一博细细长长的手指捻着绿瓷调羹，把那苦了吧唧的药往自己嘴里送，一勺又一勺，怎么也喝不够似的。

王一博将他肩头的被角掖紧了，叮嘱肖战要发身汗身上才能好。

肖战讷讷地点着头，心想，王一博不是公子哥吗？怎么那么会照顾人。

那晚肖战做了个梦。

梦到那日他俩偷摸去厨房热青果，吃完青果回书舍的时候，肖战打了水让王一博洗把脸，说瞧你那一脸的灰。

还……

挺可爱。

王一博拧干了洗脸帕，问肖战有没有铜镜？肖战看了他一眼，知道王一博问铜镜的意思是想照着镜子拭脸上的灰。可书院都是少年，压根儿就没有什么铜镜，男人怎么能用镜子？

肖战走过去接过王一博手里的帕子，说我给你擦吧，保证给弄干净。

他让王一博坐到床边，把脸仰起来，又嫌弃王一博拧的太干，他把帕子放水里捞了一把，盖到王一博仰起来的脸上。

肖战说灶台灰特别难洗，得用湿帕子先腌一会儿才洗得掉。

王一博特别听话地仰着脸，等着肖战告诉他“腌”的时间什么时候到。

床边的烛芯随着偶入的夜风摆了摆，屋里两个影子也被风吹得扭扭捏捏。

王一博的鼻子很挺，在帕子下显出一个斜着凸起的形状来，再往下是嘴唇。肖战忍不住想起王一博咬完青果后亮晶晶的嘴唇，鬼使神差地隔着帕子碰了碰那处柔软。

王一博只觉得脸上一痒，问了句：“怎么了？”

肖战忙道：“没什么，帕子要掉了，我给你提一提。”

肖战说完便扭头盯着烛台，那根烛芯烧得旺，噼里啪啦的声音响在耳边，一如彼时彼刻肖战轰隆响的心雷。

湿帕子在王一博脸上待久了，水滴顺着帕子下面两个角沁出来，划过王一博凸起的喉结，最后隐没在他里衣的斜襟里。

肖战再也看不下去了，撩起帕子说：“好了好了赶紧擦了，明早还要上课呢。”

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

09.

肖战发了一身汗，早上醒来便好了许多。

坐起来一看，床边的小桌上不知什么时候放了个铜盆，盆里的水冒着热气儿，里头温着一碗药，紧挨着铜盆的空处有个小碟儿，装着两颗蜜枣。

这人想的还真是……周到。

肖战低了低头，朝屏风那处望了望，屏风已经给被撤掉了。

肖战披衣起来，喝了药，又往嘴里放了颗蜜枣儿。

药是没昨日那碗苦了，可蜜枣是真甜，甜得肖战嘴角弯弯下不来。

秋阳杲杲，天气好的不得了。  
种在肖战窗前的桂花已长出点端倪，一粒粒小米似的的金桂镶在叶根，像观音画像上点缀的金箔。

周遭安静得不像话，虽说书舍在学堂上面，任何响动到了书舍这儿都要减几分，可像今日这般安静，却是从来没有的。

肖战赶忙穿好了衣服去学堂查看，里头空无一人，他才倏地想起今日有蹴鞠课，学生们都在后山的蹴鞠场。

后山阴凉，穿了三件衣服的肖战还觉得手臂上凉飕飕的，果然病来如山倒，一染上风寒，便哪哪都不行了。

肖战在场外站了一会儿，山风吹来，他不自觉抚了抚手臂。

王一博见肖战来了，便让别的同学上场替他，下来用手肘捅了捅肖战，问他怎么来了？

王一博的皮肤白，一出汗，两颊跟嘴唇便红红的，连鼻尖儿也冒着粉色。

肖战没来由地觉得此刻的王一博像个娇憨的小姑娘，便兀自笑开了，抬眸对上王一博的眼睛，急忙收住：“我好了。”

王一博伸出手背探了探肖战额头，说是不烫了。

“谢谢你啊，昨晚……还有今日。”肖战往蹴鞠场上扫了一眼，谢谢王一博帮他把活给干了。

“你要如何谢我？”

？中秋不是带你去看花灯吗？

王一博见肖战半天没说出话，便将绑在腰际的外袍脱下来递给肖战：“你帮我拿着，算是谢我了。”

肖战手上托着衣服，私心是想接的，接下来又没什么的。

可反应过来后又推着不肯接，这人脸皮真厚，不过恩惠我一碗药，就想支使我干这种小活？那可不行。

场上有同学跟肖战喊话，说一天不见他了，让他赶紧上场一起踢。

王一博见肖战皱眉的模样，便把外袍抖开了披到肖战身上，盖好，说这样省力。

又对着喊话的同学说肖战答应了让我赢，所以今日不上场。

肖战在原地愣了好一会儿才回过神来王一博让他拿衣服是怕他冷。

肖战摸了摸自己的脸颊，好像烧还没退。

蹴鞠还没结束，便又下起了小雨。

肖战把衣服还给王一博，从他那儿拿回了柴房的钥匙，他让王一博先走，剩下的他来处理，王一博说好。 

起先还有不拘小雨者冒着雨踢了一会儿，后来实在太大，便三三两两披衣挡雨跑回书院了。

肖战冒雨将蹴鞠场上几颗鞠捡回到柴房，雨看起来一时半会儿也不会停。

忽听得门外有人跑动的声音，像是从什么地方跑过来躲雨的。

肖战见是王一博，有些意外：“你还没走？”  
王一博拿袖子拂了拂身上的雨滴，道：“有个东西掉了，我找东西。”

“找着了吗？”

王一博看了肖战一眼，才道：“找着了。”

肖战没发现王一博神色间的异常，对着渐渐起雾的外面抱怨：“流波书院哪儿都好，就是爱下雨。”

“你讨厌下雨？”

“倒也不讨厌，可再喜欢下雨的人，也遭不住这经年累月的雨。”

王一博没再接话，两人静静地站在柴房门口观雨。

门外的蹴鞠场上氤氲起了一层薄薄的白雾，像清晨小雾还未散去的江面，而这间柴房，便是那一叶扁舟，在江面上破雾而行。

趁着雨停的间隙，两人往书舍跑，没成想到了半山腰又下起来了，铺头盖脸的，一时间让人没处儿躲。

王一博喊了肖战一声，叫他往左边的小径看，那边山岩前倒着几棵枝干庞大的松柏，拢在一众翠色的灌木前。拉开松柏，其后竟有个半人高的洞。

彼时彼刻管不了那样许多，自然是躲雨要紧。进去后肖战才觉得蹊跷，后山什么时候多了一个这样的洞，而且这洞不小，约莫能容下三四个人，只是不高，在里头得屈着身子猫着腰。

肖战忽然打了个喷嚏，立刻双手合十说阿弥陀佛，多有冒犯，借贵宝地躲一躲雨，雨停了我们立刻就走。

王一博被肖战神神叨叨的举动惹得心里发笑，攥住肖战手腕问他：“你害怕？”

淋了雨又跑了好一段路，肖战喘着粗气，身上衣服半湿，额前跟脖颈上的碎发粘在一片黏腻里，弄不清是雨还是汗，他的喉结动了动，发出嘘的声音。

王一博低头笑了笑，攥着肖战手腕的那只手却没松开，他说：“你不会以为这是——”

肖战赶紧扑过来捂住王一博的嘴，叫他不要妄言。

肖战小时候见过送葬的场景，也是在坚实的山岩上挖一个洞，洞口要立碑的，最后会封起来。跟他们现在所在的地方，可以说是一般无异。

肖战眼睫根部浸着雨，像大哭一场后沾满的眼泪，雨水的刺激让他眼睛微微发红，眼尾上翘又恰到好处。离得十分近的时候，会发现肖战左耳前有一颗小痣。

王一博看着肖战，眼里的笑意渐渐冷静下来，他握住肖战的手腕认真地说：“你要是害怕，就靠我近一些。”

肖战松开手，说不用。可王一博往洞口走时，他还是跟了过去。

乌云压得洞外的天色都变暗了，雨滴顺着岩洞上植物的枝叶汇注成流，在洞口聚了好大一洼水。

洞外昏昏沉沉，衬得洞里也晦暗不明。

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

10.

两人一路走走停停，回到书院已是夜幕时分，早过了饭堂的晚饭时间，好在张伯跟肖战关系好，给他跟王一博都留了饭菜。

吃饭时两人没有过多交流。饭后喝了张伯煮的姜汤才回书舍休息。

肖战把屏风从书舍外给搬了回来，说有屏风好晾衣服，王一博没说什么。

肖战换上干净的里衣要上床时，才发现被褥湿得能掐出水来，他去后山前打开的窗子忘记关了，当时天气那样好，谁能料到会下雨。  
一波未平一波又起，肖战觉得最近的自己真是倒霉透了。

屏风那头的烛光早早灭了，王一博该是睡下了，肖战站在湿透的床前思忖了片刻，最后端起烛台往屏风那头走。

窗外的桂树又摇曳起来了，风吹得窗扇呜呜作响。

肖战问了一声王一博你睡了吗？

王一博没睡熟，给肖战叫醒了，眯着惺忪的睡眼坐起来问他怎么了。

暖黄的一团烛光拢在王一博床前，随着肖战抖动的手而轻轻跳动。肖战解释说窗没关好，床被雨打湿了，今晚……能不能跟你挤一挤。

明明是在阐述一件事实，可说出来后，连肖战自己都觉得这个理由有些牵强。

他说这句话从时，避重就轻的，头到尾没说一个“我”字。

屋外打了一个响雷，吵得肖战耳边嗡嗡，满眼只看到烛花在深色的墙上歪来扭去地晃动，以及烛光下王一博那张半掩在被子里的小脸。

肖战脑子里忽然轰轰地响，仿佛刚才那记响雷穿过书舍的屋顶打到了他的头上，连他自己都想不清楚是因为床褥湿到不能睡了还是其他鬼使神差的什么理由促使他此时此刻站在王一博床边。

肖战不敢细想，怕想清楚了他就不是他自己了。

“你想睡里面还是外面？”王一博问肖战。

肖战愣了愣，把烛台放下，紧着嗓子说都行。

王一博在床上盘起腿来，让肖战进到里头去。床不大，好在他俩够瘦，中规中矩地躺着，倒还能睡得下。

肖战背对着王一博躺在内侧，辗转了几分又仰面躺着，仰面躺了一会儿又侧着身子面向王一博，最后回归仰躺的姿势，似乎不论什么姿势都不对。

肖战在昏暗中张嘴舔了舔兔牙，觉得自己大抵是完了。因为他一闭上眼睛便是岩洞里王一博说完“你要是害怕，就靠我近一些”时因为紧张而抿起双唇的模样。

还有他们第一次见面，也是一个雨天，他打着纸伞走在王一博身后，从纸伞的缺口里看到他白色的衣摆随着他走台阶的动作一晃一晃的。

在他家那晚坐在月光里问他酒是什么滋味的王一博，他发烧时，手指捻着绿瓷调羹给他喂药的王一博……

被子下，肖战的小指悄无声息地往旁边挪了挪，碰到了另一根手指，他屏住呼了吸，感觉到那只手轻轻搭过来覆在他的手背上，最后勾住他的小指。

门牙紧紧咬住了下唇，肖战任由那根手指勾住自己的，他微微侧身面向王一博，发现王一博正侧着脸朝他这边。

昏暗中四目相对了片刻，肖战半撑起身子，凑到王一博跟前，顿了顿，最后俯下头，在王一博的脸上亲了一下。亲完他又躺回了自己的位子，方才脑子里一晃而过了好多的王一博，可他偏偏有些不敢看身边的这个。

等肖战回过神来，后脑勺吃痛撞上了床板，王一博已经伏在了他身上。

烛光微弱，肖战看不太清上方王一博的表情，只感觉到他梗着脖子深深浅浅地低喘，慢慢俯下脸来，越来越近。

肖战有些不知所措，伸手抵在了王一博的肩膀上，好让两人之间多些空间。他没见过这样的王一博，一双漆黑的眸子低头俯视，那眼神像猎豹盯着猎物，是动物性本能，不受控制。

屋外的风又大了些，一股儿风不知从哪处蹿进来，吹灭了小桌上的烛台。

烛光被吹灭的那一瞬，王一博按着肖战的双手，高举过头顶，低头将脸嵌进肖战的颈窝里，鼻尖在肖战敏感的地方来回地蹭，边蹭边嗅，最后一口含住了肖战的耳垂。

王一博鼻息间呼出的热气全扑在肖战脖子上，痒痒的牵引着他身体的感官。被王一博含住的刹那，肖战抖了一下，发出一声浅浅的低唔。

王一博的膝盖跪在肖战两侧，下半身也压下来，那个发硬的东西蹭在肖战大腿上，饶是不懂男女情事的人，此刻也该懂了，更何况肖战。

他伸手摸了摸王一博发烫的脸颊，微微抬起腿，想要并起双腿屈向一边。

而王一博便顺着肖战抬起的腿，托着他的膝弯挤进了他的双腿之间，整个人贴得肖战更近了。

肖战原意是想并拢双腿，此刻双腿却像女人一般被打开了，堂堂七尺男儿，被王一博压在身下做这事，还是以这样的姿势，肖战心里头是有些介意的。  
又担心王一博此刻会不会把他当成了女人，鼻尖儿便不由自主地泛酸。

他扭头躲着王一博落下来的吻，捧住他的脸问他：“你是不是醉了？”

王一博一边脱肖战身下已经被揉得稀松的亵裤，一边答他：“你觉得我醉了吗？”

肖战凑上来闻了闻王一博的嘴角，只有淡淡的姜味儿，是好闻的姜味儿，肖战没忍住舔了一下。

王一博的手探到肖战双腿间，手指往凹陷的那处按了按，肖战便颤得在他身下缩起了腿。

王一博扶着肖战的腰让他背对自己，自己则埋到肖战颈窝里，咬了一口肖战的脖子，哑着嗓子问他：“我是谁？”

王一博手指往里进了一寸，肖战喊了声痛，咬着唇，红着眼睛回头看向王一博：“为什么……这么问？”

“我怕你后悔。”

“王一博，我不后悔。”

最后因为肖战痛，俩人没能做到最后一步。王一博摸了摸肖战的头发，让他并紧双腿，自己则从他身后，将滚烫的那物插进他双腿之间。

王一博那物的头部来来来回回撞在肖战大腿根，他那里的肉又细又滑，王一博也是第一次跟别人做这事。底下被紧紧的夹住，肖战又在他身下呜呜咽咽地呻吟，王一博下面有些受不住，他掐着肖战的臀部，又插了几个来回便泄了。

屋外的风声已渐远去，窗扇间没了风的鼓动，都安静了许多。只听得书舍里的交替的低喘声，不绝于耳。

后来王一博如何扳着肖战的脸与他亲吻缠绵，手下的动作又是如何放浪形骸的，肖战一概记不大清了，一觉醒来只觉得腰酸背痛，仿佛梦里摸了一夜的藕。

TBC  
\---------  
求评～～～


	11. Chapter 11

11.

在外头，他们是心照不宣的同窗之谊，关上了门，在逼仄的书舍里颠鸾倒凤的也是他们。

雨下得又大又急，打在芭蕉叶上啪啪作响。

肖战被按着弄了两次，有些累了，他仰躺在王一博的胸口上，一手去摸王一博支起来的膝盖。他说，跟你来的那天一样，也这么大雨。

两人都还光着身子，肖战躺得靠下，一双小腿挂在床外，王一博一把给捞回来，问他是吗？手又不老实地抓着肖战的脚踝往上摸，肖战曲起腿，叫王一博别闹。

他上半身动了动，在王一博身上找了个舒服的位置靠，又说：“你下船的时候，船被浪打了一下，我想扶你，你还记得你当时说了什么吗王公子？”

王一博想了一阵，似乎是忘记了：“说了什么？”

肖战撇了撇嘴，说：“你说不用。”

“有吗？我怎么不记得了。”

“怎么没有，”肖战拉过一旁的薄被盖到身上，说：“某些人一开始对我爱理不理。”

王一博半撑起身子将肖战圈在身下，低头亲了他一口：“我当时只是不想与旁人有身体接触，换了别人来也是一样的。”

肖战将被子一直拉到眼下，借着脚在床上的蹬劲儿，从王一博身下移出几分，说：“王公子还是跟我少些身体接触吧。”

王一博笑起来，隔着被子整个人紧贴着肖战，用牙齿咬他的脖颈，道：“再怎么爱理不理，如今也栽在你身上了。”

肖战被咬痛了，压着声音要骂人：“王一博你属狗的吗？”

王一博隔着薄被在肖战身上摸了一把，又用发硬的下面蹭他，说：“我属牛的，特别有劲儿，战哥你再试试。”

“唔……”

新校舍终于落好了，王一博拖了小半个月才搬过去。

张伯对肖战说恭喜，终于轮到你自己住了。

然而各中苦楚只有肖战自己知道。

虽说两人都是欲火旺的年纪，可肖战总觉得王一博在那方面有着用不完的精力，可能属牛的就是特别精神吧，不管在哪方面。

两人住一处时，因为次日要上课，王一博心疼肖战得早起打铃，每次弄的时候也都克制着。如今新校舍管得严，王一博晚上不能偷溜出来，只有休沐日两人才能睡在一处。

好些天没做了，光是看肖战在烛光下脱衣服他也能看硬，天雷勾地火便是一发不可收拾。

肖战的里衣还没脱完，王一博便将他扯进怀里，咬着他的唇瓣亲。肖战没跟除了王一博以外的人亲过，却也能感觉到王一博着实很会亲人，亲得他晕乎乎的。

他贴上来的时候，先用唇尖蹭一蹭，用唇瓣做咬的动作，待肖战不由自主张开了嘴巴，他再将舌头卷进去舔舐肖战的，然后停下来，等肖战睁开迷蒙的眼睛望向他时他又亲上去，如此往复。

肖战被亲得七荤八素，身子也软了，王一博含着他胸前的一点，用舌尖去撩拨。肖战推了推王一博的脸，示意他不要舔那里，感觉怪怪的。

王一博扯住肖战的手，像小孩吃奶般用力吮吸舌下的乳尖，肖战便不由自主地像脱水的鱼一样，在他身下打了个摆子。

一边被吸得充血发了肿，王一博便去舔另一边的。电流仿佛从王一博碰过的地方发了散，一股脑儿涌到肖战脑子里，他抽了一下，条件反射地坐起来抱住了王一博。

两人的身影被那抹小小的烛光放大，映到了墙上，他微微动一下，墙上那两个融在一起的黑色影子便晃一下，有时轻风飘过，墙上的影子也得摆一摆。

肖战没来由地有些怕，他拍拍王一博让他回头看墙上，手上搂得更紧了。

王一博问他怎么了？

肖战说它在看我们。

墙上的那个漆黑的深不见底的影子仿佛正在监视他们。

王一博拉过肖战的手放到自己下面，说：“你可别吓我，小心它软了。”

肖战被王一博给逗笑了，方才一闪而过的情绪便散了，他握住王一博那根，捏了一下，说：“那你把灯吹了。”

肖战的小腿被王一博捉住，分开搭在他肩膀上，他憋得久了，有些不管不顾，一插进去便捅到了底。肖战倒抽了口气，用脚后跟踢王一博的背，叫他轻一点，王一博没听见似的，推着肖战的膝盖弯大刀阔斧地动了好几下。

肖战有些遭不住，在王一博手臂上抓了好几道血痕，下面收缩着夹了他一下。王一博毫无防备被夹了一下，差点泄了，他低喘着看向身下满脸通红的肖战问他夹我作什么。

肖战不仅脸红，眼尾也浸在湿润的桃色里边，他爱出汗，额前的发丝沾着汗水，变成一缕一缕贴在脸上。

肖战总在这种时刻露出他的无辜感，像一只无助的小奶猫。

他躺在床上的上半身因为王一博在他身上的动作而一前一后地动，竹床也随着两人的动作有规律地吱嘎响起来。

王一博会意了，下面的动作轻缓了许多，一下又一下地浅入，抽插时又带着研磨的动作去戳他穴里的内壁。

肖战被顶得小腹一抽一抽的，只会张开了双腿迎接王一博，眼神也涣散了，嘴角的呻吟化作断断续续的呜咽。

王一博见状又俯下头去舔肖战胸口发硬的两点，那里还有他方才留下的口水，舔了还不够，还要咬一口。

肖战吃痛的同时射在了王一博手心里，白液从那眼儿处流下来，往下没入两人的交合处。

王一博拔了出来，拍了拍肖战的屁股示意他跪到床上，粗喘着用那根滚烫抵着肖战的后腰打了出来。

他撸了几下，按着已经半软的头部又插进肖战的身体里顶了好几下，肖战跪不住，斜斜地趴下去，王一博便跟着躺下去。

狭窄的房间里除了人身上的汗味儿，还密布着白浊液体的腥气。两人倒在一起缓了一阵儿，才推开窗透气，金桂的扑人香气便涌了进来，与屋内的气味融在一起，像粘腻的湿漉漉的催情药。

TBC


End file.
